


I Am Calling Your Lightning

by DefaltManifesto



Series: 30 Day Song Lyric Challenge [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: For a moment, there’s recognition in Ephraim’s eyes. His lips mouth Lyon’s name. Lyon lets go.





	I Am Calling Your Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am angry at Scepticallyopenminded for making me feel things by having me write this because of her prompt. How dare. 
> 
> Second, I decided to make that part with Creature Campaign real. Fight enough demons and you can resurrect your friends kids! 
> 
> Third, today's fic is based on the following lyric from Implicit Demand For Proof by twenty one pilots:
> 
> "I am calling your lightning/down from your dark hiding place"
> 
> And finally, I agonized all day over this fic. I then whined to scepticallyopenminded about how much trouble I was having coming up with an idea and then it hit me like a truck to the face and I wrote it in about 20 minutes. Enjoy!

Ephraim has always been a force of nature, more so than even Lyon who, as his magic skills progressed, could quite literally _control_ nature. But no amount of magic he learned bent people to his will the way Ephraim could make them with a smile, a few choice words, and a look in his eye that always conveyed the reassurance people needed. It’s frustrating, because Ephraim commands the trust of his people at fifteen and the people look at Lyon with uncertainty.

Ephraim has the strength, physically and mentally, to back up what he says. Lyon? Well…no one really knows.

 

-.-

 

The dark god speaks with his lips and his voice and Lyon screams from the inside as Eirika and Ephraim look at him with betrayal. It’s a look he never wanted to see. If only he’d been stronger, if he hadn’t sought a darker power to achieve what his friends were able to do so effortlessly…but he had, and it was just another testament to his weakness.

Lyon claws at the inside of his mind, trying to destroy it all from the inside out so that maybe, just maybe, he can stop the dark god from bringing ruin to them all. In the end, it’s all for naught. He stares into Ephraim’s eyes as the last blow to his mortal body lands and robs him of the ability to continue serving as a vessel for the dark god. For a moment, there’s recognition in Ephraim’s eyes. His lips mouth Lyon’s name. Lyon lets go.

 

-.-

 

The thing about faith is it’s based around hope. They all hope for an afterlife even with no proof in front of them, pray for mercy from the gods, and dare to dream that way they expire they’ll know peace. If such a thing existed, Lyon was not deserving of it. It’s not surprising he should find himself chained in darkness with nothing but the howling wind and low moan of the dark god's creatures as they try to claw their way to the world of the living.

Lyon isn’t strong enough for such a thing. Even in this place, his soul is as weak as his body. So he hides, curled up and desperate and tries to fade away into the nothing.

 

-.-

 

Time passes.

 

-.-

 

The monsters howl and scream, and light pierces the ever oppressing darkness in rare moments that grow in frequency. At first, Lyon thought it were all a trick of his mind. After all, you spend enough time with your eyes closed and you start to see lights. The same doubtlessly holds true even here given that all his other mental faculties behave the same way.

The screams get louder, the lights get brighter, and Lyon uncurls just enough to watch the display.

 

-.-

 

He’s doing what passes for sleeping when a voice curses and then spits out his name. A hand curls around his throat and he gasps as he’s hauled forward through the darkness and into the blinding light. He fights it, because well…instinct. He’s listened to this light kill everything around him and well, he’s just like those monsters after all so why would he be spared from it’s holy fire? Of course he’d resist a second death, even if he deserved it.

“There you are,” Ephraim says.         

Lyon’s eyes fly open and he stares up at his friend who’s covered in the blood of monsters with Siegmund in hand, its radiant golden light spilling forth.

“What?” The word scrapes its way out of his raw throat and he rolls to the side, coughing as pain begins to wrack every cell in his body, his warm and living body.

“This place holds souls,” a girl’s voice says. “This was once a city devoted to the dark god, and the souls he eats are chained here.”

“Myrrh said there was a chance you’d be here,” Ephraim says, his hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. “So of course I had to come and try and find you.”

Lyon twists and looks at him. Ephraim smiles that same damnable smile he gave people when he wanted to reassure them that everything was going to be okay.

“Of course you did,” Lyon says in disbelief. “But I’m a…”

“You’re not a monster, you were just among them,” Ephraim says, voice stern. “But I’ve got you now.”

Lyon closes his eyes and lets Ephraim carry him home.


End file.
